Simplemente es mi hija
by Leona.NTF
Summary: Raph le debe una gran explicación a sus hermanos ahora que saben su secreto. Pero ademas de eso, sus hermanos descubrirán su "ladito sensible"


_Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia la hago por ocio no obtengo dinero ni nada a cambio de hacerla, ojala lo obtuviera. Me hago responsable de la trama de la historia y de mis OC que yo cree y reclamo derechos de autor por ellos. (Si quedan mas dudas, preguntarme con un review o un PM) _

* * *

Simplemente es mi hija

Recuerdo perfectamente la cara de mis hermanos cuando se enteraron. Era de sorpresa y estaban estupefactos, bueno, no el intrépido. El muy maldito me miraba con decepción. Ahh…y el estúpido de Jones se desmayó, pero que más da.

Habíamos mandado a Charlotte a dormir y nos dirigíamos a la sala con Casey a cuestas. Al llegar el primero en hablar fue Leo.

-Estoy decepcionado, Raph. No lo puedo creer.- No se ni para que carajo hablo. Me tire arriba de él y casi lo mato a golpes. No hablábamos de algo menor, no era una de mis borracheras ni de alguna de mis escapadas. ¡ESTÁBAMOS HABLANDO DE CHARLOTTE! ¡DE MI PRINCESITA! ¡DE MI HIJA! No iba a dejar que hablara de ella como si fuera una especie de problema. No lo era, no.

-¡RAPH DETENTE! Charlotte tal vez pueda escucharnos…-Las palabras de Mei fueron las que me hicieron entrar en razón.

-Tratas otra vez a mi princesita como un problema y te mato, intrépido- Le advertí al estúpido de Leonardo en un susurro para que nadie más me escuchara. Como un hijo de puta me miro con los ojos abiertos. No se si abra pensado que yo odiaba a mi hija o que pero la amo. Es mi pequeña, no dejaría que nadie la tratara de menos ni le hiciera daño.

-Cálmense todos, por favor- Dijo Mei en un intento por calmar las cosas- Raph –Me miro suplicando y volteo el intrépido- ¿Leo, no?

-Creo que empezamos mal, si soy Leonardo. Un gusto.

-¡YO SOY MIGUEL ANGEL!- Grito el cabeza hueca con todas sus fuerzas, aunque solo basto para que lo mirara y pusiera un dedo alfrente de mi boca para se callara. Era muy tarde y Charlotte necesitaba dormir.

-Es un placer conocerte, soy Donatello y el inconsciente allá es Casey Jones.

-Mi nombre es Oshida Mei. Es increíble que al fin los conozca a todos, Raphi me hablo mucho de ustedes.

-Como tienen un hija, supongo que si –Agrego Mikey

Nos sentamos todos juntos en la cocina, pues en el sillón de la sala tuvimos que poner a Casey.

-Bueno, pregúnteme lo que quieran…-dije sin saber por donde comenzar.

-Para comenzar, Raph ¿A que edad fuiste padre? ¿Qué edad tiene la niña?- Me pregunto Leo.

-Tenia veintidós años, ella ahora tiene siete –Respondí.

-¿Cómo es que no nos dijiste nada?- Pregunto Don.

- No les había contado de que tenia novia y no sabia como iban a reaccionar si les contaba que iba a tener una hija. Así que, lo escondí.

-¿Cómo es que ella es humana y tu…nosotros…somos tortugas?- Milagro Mikey tiene cerebro y hizo una pregunta inteligente.

-Una amiga de Mei le hizo un procedimiento para ser humana

-¿Procedimiento?- Donnie, me miro extrañado al escuchar esa palabra - ¿Qué tipo de procedimiento?

-Yo respondo esta, cariño. Mi amiga es la doctora Nana H. Cuando se entero de mi embarazo le conté sobre Raph. Ella nos dio la posibilidad de convertirla en humana y que nadie se enterara de su familia. Nos costó mucho decidirlo y al final aceptamos. Ella introdujo ADN humano con químicos y al final el resultado fue una niña humana y sana – Contó Mei.

-No fue una decisión fácil –Agregue.

-¿No lo fue? ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto, esta vez, Mikey.

-Y, no, Mike. El experimento podía fallar y podría pasar un aborto- Le respondió mi novia, con ojos llorosos.

-Eso no paso, no llores.

-Tienes razón, Raphi – Casi inmediatamente, Mi linda Mei se seco los ojos.

-¿Por qué decidieron eso?- Esta pregunta fue de Don, otra vez.

-No quería que mi hija viviera escondida del mundo, yo quería verla bien y feliz. Quería darle todo lo que pudiera . Siendo humana podría ir a la escuela, podría salir a la calle y hacer muchas cosas más. No quería verla tener la misma vida que tenemos nosotros.

-Entiendo –Dijo El líder sin miedo, quien durante toda la charla se quedó callado.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Dijo Mei y para que.

-¿Por qué tienes nombre y apellido japonés cuando eres de New York? ¿Por qué le pusieron Charlotte a mi sobrina? ¿Cuál es la debilidad de Raph?

Así comenzó el cabeza hueca a llenar de preguntas a mi novia y madre de mi hija. Yo por mi parte me largue. Sabia que mi suegro fue adoptado por una familia de japoneses y esa es la razón de que mi chica tuviera nombre de Japón. Charlotte era el segundo nombre de la madre de Mei, por eso le pusimos ese nombre. Mi debilidad, simple, mi princesita.

Camine por el pasillo del departamento hasta llegar al cuarto de mi pequeña. Que dulce se veía durmiendo. Por eso mi costumbre de verla dormir, de venir cada noche a su cuarto y mirarla.

-De verdad la quieres mucho- La voz de Leo sonó atrás mío. Cosa que me sorprendió pero no me asusto.

-Es mi princesita- dije utilizando el constante apodo que le tenia a la cosa que mas quería en todo el mundo.

-Lamento mucho haber hablado así. Por un momento, pensé que no estabas listo para ser padre pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado – Me sorprendió que el intrépido se disculpara. La verdad no me lo esperaba.

- No pasa nada pero ¿Por qué el cambio de idea?

-Por lo que dijiste. Querías lo mejor para ella y se lo diste. La proteges, la cuidas, la amas y ahora lo entiendo.

-Se lo que hago. Puedes estar tranquilo.

Lo único que hicimos fue mirar a mi niña una rato más. Sonreí al verla tan tranquila. Era como una Mei en miniatura, con el mismo pelo negro, la misma piel blanca, la misma sonrisa, todo excepto por los ojos. Que son ámbar, igual que los míos.

Todo ese momento de dulzura hubiera durado un poco más si Casey no se hubiera despertado.

Todos estábamos en la sala mirando al idiota desmayado. Leo y yo habíamos bajado cuando Don apareció diciendo que ya se estaba despertando Casey. En efecto, se estaba moviendo un poco y comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-Muchachos, no se imaginan que sueño tan loco tuve….Soñé que Raph tenia una hija y una novia...

-Ehh… Casey….No fue un sueño….- Dije de brazos cruzados.

-¿Ya despertó?- Pregunto Mei entrando a la sala, ya que ella estaba en la cocina – Olvídenlo. Que bueno es verlo despierto, Casey Jones. Creo que no me he presentado formalmente, soy Mei.

-Encantado…-Respondió el estúpido de Jones, aun confundió. Tuvimos que explicarle todo lo que ya habíamos explicado a mis hermanos, aunque esta vez ellos también ayudaron.

-Raph, puedo hablar contigo a solas –Me pidió Casey, apenas lo dijo me extrañe ¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo el muy estúpido? Fuimos a la habitación de Mei y que tantas veces fue mía ¿Cuántas veces abre echo el amor allí? Demasiadas para contarlas.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Eres mi mejor amigo y no me lo dijiste.

Tuve que pensarlo.

-Porque…creo que preferí guardar en secreto mi relación con Mei y luego….no supe como mierda decirlo- dije luego de un rato.

-No lo entiendo ¿No tenias preservativos? ¿No sabias como cuidarte? ¿Qué carajo paso, Raph?

-Mei y yo siempre usamos preservativos pero esa vez paso. No se, tenía muchas ganas y me olvide.

-Raph….

-¿Si?

-Sos un pelotudo.

-Lo se –Dije sonriendo- Pero si ella es un error, es el error más lindo que cometí en mi vida.

Casey se sorprendió mucho de lo que dije pero no lo puede evitar es la verdad. Mis hermanos y amigos son importantes, Mei, es mi chica, a ella la amo mucho, pero Charlotte, mi princesita, ella es mi hija, mi más grande tesoro. La amo mucho más, que no queden dudas.

Mi princesita es la persona que cuando ella sonríe yo también, la que daría todo porque este bien. La que me saca ese rinconcito amoroso y tierno que no tengo miedo a mostrar si se trata de ella.

¿Por qué? Simplemente es mi hija.

* * *

Bien termine el onne-shot, si quieren mas pues debo decir que tendré que seguir el buen consejo de Joma y hacer una historia. Porque la verdad, si bien tenia planeado la historia de Mei y Charlotte, no pensaba que iba a hacer tres onne-shot. Pero bueno, voten. Quiero subir una historia ¿Quieren que sea de Charlotte? Voten. Si tengo mas de diez votos, pensare en algo.

La verdad me esta gustando mucho hacer esta historia pero solo ustedes deciden si la siguiente historia sera la de Charlotte o sera otra. No tengo mas ideas, pero...se me ocurrirá algo, espero.

Déjenme reviews.

Leona


End file.
